


Practice

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bit of face fucking, Blowjobs, Kevin is a perfectionist, M/M, Some praise, handjobs, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Kevin takes learning a new skill very seriously.





	Practice

Kevin always strove to be the best at everything. His perfectionism and competitive nature made him a force to be reckoned with. It was obvious on the exy court but it was more than that. He worked on his homework with the same fervor, he did everything with the same fervor. Neil felt like he shouldn’t be shocked when it also extended into the bedroom.

Kevin was experienced-- more so than Neil had been-- but the bulk of his experience had been with women. He’d experimented briefly as a teenager but once he and Thea had started dating, that had stopped. Once he’d started dating Andrew and Neil, he’d taken his lack of experience as a challenge. Neil had ended up as his very willing practice partner while Andrew contented himself with watching. 

“Wanna blow you,” Kevin whispered hotly against Neil’s ear.

Neil shivered and gripped Kevin’s shoulders tight enough to bruise.

“Ok, yeah,” Neil nodded in agreement.

Kevin kissed down Neil’s body slowly. His touch was reverent-- something he and Andrew had in common-- and he made sure to kiss every scar. He knew Neil was still embarrassed by them but he seemed determined to change that. Between him and Andrew, Neil was becoming more comfortable with his body.

“You might wanna hold my hips,” Neil suggested.

Kevin glared at him then went back to nibbling at his hipbones. Kevin wanted to learn to deep-throat but he didn’t have the patience to go slow. Andrew always stopped him mid- blowjob if he choked, much to both Kevin and Neil’s frustration. Andrew did not like the sound Kevin made when he choked and neither of them were willing to question him about it. If he stopped them, they stopped. Neil had been trying to gently coach Kevin, but it was like talking to a brick wall, and they had been stopped frequently.

“Just go slow and remember to breathe,” Neil reminded him.

“I think I can manage breathing, Josten,” Kevin growled.

Neil rolled his eyes at his tone. Kevin was so stubborn and beautiful and so, so close to his dick. He wanted to be irritated but mostly he wanted his mouth on him. Neil rolled his hips up and whined softly. That broke Kevin out of his reverie and he took a deep breath before wrapping his lips around his dick.

“Fuck, Kevin,” Neil moaned softly.

Neil fisted his hands in Kevin’s dark hair. Kevin loved having his hair pulled. He groaned around Neil’s cock and took him deeper. Neil struggled to keep his hips from thrusting but Kevin was so enthusiastic, and he looked so good between Neil’s legs. It was too much and Neil rocked up into his mouth. Kevin pulled back and gripped Neil’s hips tightly. He pinned them to the bed with strong hands and Neil felt fire shoot up his spine. Kevin held him still and bobbed his head in exactly the way that Neil loved. He kept his tongue pressed to the vein along the bottom and hollowed his cheeks. He tried to take more and more on Neil into his mouth but he didn’t force it, he swallowed against the urge to gag and pulled up.

“That’s good, Kevin,” Andrew said suddenly.

Neil’s eyes flew open and met Andrew’s. He wasn’t sure when his other boyfriend had come into the dorm but there he was. He was standing beside the bed with one hand on the back of Kevin’s head.

“Andrew…” Neil reached for the blond and was rewarded with a rough kiss.

“Are you close…” Andrew asked him lowly.

“Yes. So good, Kevin,” Neil gasped.

Kevin groaned around his mouthful and rutted against the bed. He breathed deeply through his nose and sucked harder.

“Do you want him to come in your mouth, Kevin?”

Kevin pulled off his dick with a gasp.

“Yes. I really do,” he rasped. His voice was gravelly from Neil’s cock in his throat and it was enough to drag a hoarse groan from Neil.

“Do you want to blow me next?” Andrew petted Kevin’s hair and smirked when he moaned helplessly. 

“Yes. So much,” Kevin answered. He was getting much better at avoiding the word please.

“Finish him off.” 

Kevin took Neil back into his mouth eagerly. Neil forced himself to stay still. He didn’t want to thrust up and ruin Kevin’s hard work. Kevin dug his fingers into Neil’s hipbones and swallowed around him-- and that was it. Neil arched up hard and pulled Kevin’s hair as his release burned through him.

Kevin swallowed and slowly pulled away from Neil. He kissed the marks on his hips from his grip then turned eagerly to Andrew. He seemed unconcerned about his own erection. Neil felt his mouth water but stayed where he was. This was about Andrew now.

“Andrew…” Kevin breathed, his voice rough and broken.

Andrew petted his hair gently. Kevin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He seemed much more grounded with Andrew’s hands on him.

“Are you ready? Do you need anything?” Andrew asked him.

“I’m ready.”

Andrew let go of his hair and unbuttoned his jeans. Kevin and Neil watched him raptly, neither of them blinking. Andrew rolled his eyes at them but his cheeks flushed pink under their scrutiny. After what felt like forever, he pulled his dick out and motioned Kevin closer. He slipped off the bed and kneeled at Andrew’s feet.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew. Can I touch you?” Kevin asked.

“You can brace yourself on my thighs but don’t grab,” Andrew said finally.

“Yeah, I can do that,” Kevin mumbled, staring at Andrew’s cock hungrily.

Andrew ran a hand through Kevin’s sweaty hair then slowly pushed into his mouth. Kevin relaxed his jaw and moaned shrilly around Andrew. His eyes fell shut in bliss and he leaned heavily against Andrew’s strong legs. Kevin held still for a moment before he slowly dragged his head back. Neil watched as his cheeks hollowed around the head of Andrew’s cock then slid back down.

Neil felt his own blood heat up again as he watched. Kevin looked like he was having a religious experience on his knees worshipping Andrew’s cock. Andrew was watching him from under his lashes, his cheeks still pink and his lips parted. He was completely still, though, his hands resting in Kevin’s hair but not pulling. Only his panted breath and flushed cheeks gave away how truly affected he was. He watched for another moment then finally slid off the bed to kneel beside Kevin. Andrew’s eyes sharpened and he lifted one hand to touch Neil’s face. 

“Yes or no, Kevin?” Neil asked as he reached for his cock.

Kevin pulled back and whispered yes, then licked the underside of Andrew’s dick. Neil wrapped his hand around Kevin and stroked him slowly. He didn’t want to distract him too much but he needed to touch him. He was so good and Neil needed to touch him.

Kevin groaned again and breathed deeply. Neil knew he was trying not to get excited and choke himself. Kevin’s hips rocked up into his hands in time with his bobbing head. Andrew’s hand tightened in his hair and Kevin whimpered. He was close to the edge already.

“I can take more,” he whined desperately, leaning back to kiss the tip of Andrew’s dick.

Andrew shuddered and pulled Kevin’s hair sharply. Kevin’s mouth fell open and Andrew thrust inside, finally fucking his mouth the way Kevin wanted him to. Kevin swallowed against the flutter in his throat and closed his eyes. It only took a few thrusts before Andrew gasped quietly and went taut.

“Do you want to swallow?”

Kevin nodded and whined desperately. Twin trails of tears leaked out of his eyes but there was no denying his enjoyment. He bucked into Neil’s hand and leaked copiously against his palm. Andrew thrust one more time and moaned helplessly as he came. Kevin’s throat bobbed over and over and he swallowed everything Andrew had to offer. After a moment, andrew pulled back and gently wiped Kevin’s face clean.

“Need to come?” he croaked.

Neil tightened his hand around Kevin and Andrew knelt in front of him. He kissed Kevin hard, biting his lips and and mapping his mouth. Neil knew he was tasting both of them on his tongue and the thought had him hard again. Andrew glanced at him knowingly, though, and reached out to stroke him roughly while he kissed Kevin.

“Close, so close…” Kevin let his head fall back onto Neil’s shoulder.

Neil kissed him and stroked him faster. Kevin thrust up into his hand and groaned as he finally came. The feel of him spilling over his hand tipped Neil over the edge as well. Andrew stroked him through it until he whined in overstimulation. After a few minutes, Andrew regained his breath and wiped his hand on Neil’s stomach. He buttoned his pants and left the room. Neil convinced Kevin to get up onto the bed and carefully wiped him down with tissues from the nightstand. Andrew came back with a bottle of water which he handed to Kevin before lighting a cigarette at the window.

Kevin carefully sipped the water and lounged on the bed. He seemed unbothered by his nudity but Neil liked it. He curled closer to him and rested his head on Kevin’s chest.

“Next time we have to figure out how to do that all together,” Kevin announced, his voice still gravelly.

Andrew snorted and Neil smothered his laugh in Kevin’s chest.

“Whatever you say, Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk about Kandreil with me, come over and say hi on tumblr!


End file.
